


The Job

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-04
Updated: 2007-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:39:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Dean Winchester has only known two things, the open road and raising his baby daughter. It isn't easy but it's the only life he knows. What happens when he offers his services to a man by the name of Sam Williams, a college kid who can't seem to keep the supernatural away? Sexual tension knows no bounds!





	1. Prologue - Dean Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: _Yea! We are beta-ed (Still not a word but what the heck). I think I got a good one here too as she caught most of my little mistakes as well as some stuff about weapons and the impala. Thanks again Uly:)._   


* * *

Prologue- **Dean Winchester**

            

Dean was convinced that he should have just been born a bat or that he would probably become one in his next life. He actually felt more comfortable at night, in the quiet and the moonlight. Dean was a creature of the night albeit a nicer one then most of the other nightly creatures. Dean smirked as he rested his head back against the seat, just staring out at the patch of a dark country road. He had tracked the pack all the way down to this one area and he was sure that an alpha male werewolf was going to come out sooner or later. Dean searched the shadows with his eyes knowing that it was just a waiting game now, waiting for the prey to come to the hunter. Dean smirked some more. 

 

            The sound of shifting and gurgling brought him back to earth. 

 

            He glanced over to the seat beside him and smiled. “Hey, you are supposed to be asleep,” he chuckled softly.

 

            Rachel Winchester looked up at her father from her booster seat while trying to put her foot into her mouth. She normally sat in the back but when they were on stakeout she got to sit up close to her father. 

 

            Dean smiled as he remembered that there was a time when he would have enjoyed the company of a beautiful woman with a big rack. Now all he could really think of was spending time with a girl wearing a diaper and a shirt that read ‘I Love Daddy’. “What do you think babe?” He asked, “Another few minutes then we go back to the motel?”

 

            Rachel gurgled again, wiggling her arms and legs.

 

            “Yeah you’re right, a few more minutes,” Dean agreed with a nod, petting the little head with a very gentle hand, “We’ll go back and take a bath, then  get all comfy and watch a little bit of  that porno daddy’s been dying to see, what do you say?”

 

            Rachel just looked at her father with wide eyes.

 

            “Okay, okay! We’ll watch ‘Barney and Friends’ for the hundredth time,” Dean sighed, “But next time I get to choose the movie okay?”

 

            Rachel giggled as her chubby baby cheeks spread out in a semi-toothless smile.

 

            Dean smiled as he felt warm all over. There were two things that made him feel that good, sex and a smile from his best girl. “Well at least you are a girl who is easily pleased,” he mused, looking back toward the moonlit road, “A warm bottle mixed with a little bit of the singing dinosaur and you are all smiles. Now why can’t more women be like you?” 

 

            There was no answer from Rachel as once again she attempted to stuff her foot into her mouth. But there was another answer, from outside the car, a soft growl that made Dean’s eyes snap up. The wolf shape sat there in the middle of the road, eyes glittering as they locked with Dean’s. Dean moved slowly as he reached for his pistol that was sitting on the dash of the impala, holding it firmly as his eyes didn’t move from the werewolf in front of them.

 

            “Stay here babe,” Dean whispered; opening the car door carefully, “Daddy has to go to work.” Dean slipped out of the car barely making a sound. The wolf remained still and stiff as Dean made his way around to the front of the car. The loaded gun was cold in Dean’s hand as he raised it. The wolf tensed more as its upper lip slipped upwards in a snarl. Dean was sure it was in some ways grinning at him, daring Dean to make the first move. “Okay fido,” Dean whispered, lifting the pistol upwards till he had the perfect shot, “Just do something stupid and we can call it a night.” 

 

            Suddenly the screams of the baby erupted in the air and Dean did stupid move number one - He took his eyes off the intended target. He turned to look only for a second but he knew it was a mistake. A well intentioned mistake but still a costly mistake. His was sure he could hear his father’s voice berating him in his head as his head shot back just in time to watch the werewolf lung, with teeth blaring, toward his head. 

 

“Shit!” was all Dean could manage to say as he felt his finger pull the trigger. The shout was loud, as the gun recoiled. He cursed again through grit teeth as the wolf tumbled away and Rachel’s screams became loud and terrified. Dean was sure he had hit the thing, had knocked it back but as the thing got slowly to its feet he could see he hadn’t hit the heart. It had a gaping hole in its side but Dean was sure it wasn’t about to slow down for that. Rachel’s screams were shrill and hurt Dean’s ears as he tried to focus on getting the pistol up once again to fire. But the werewolf was faster as it took off into the woods. “No!” Dean cried, dashing forwards as if he was going to catch it on foot. But it was gone and Dean could hear his father’s voice telling him that was the second stupid mistake - Don’t let the intended target get away.

 

            “Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT!” Dean’s voice was thick with frustration as he marched back to the car and dared to kick the impala’s grill. Any other time he would have worshiped that car. He punched the hood as Rachel kept screaming. “FUCK!” He screamed back at the top of his lungs, lifting his eyes to look at the screaming baby through the windshield. At that moment she was just a screaming kid and Dean felt the anger in his gut boiling over. “SHUT UP!”

            

Now Dean could hear his little voice telling him the one rule he had always promised he’d never break - ‘Don’t yell at the baby, because there is never a good reason to yell at the baby!’  

            Rachel just looked at her father with wide, fearful eyes, tears slipping down little chubby cheeks. She looked scared of him.  The one thing Dean never wanted her to be.

            Dean was swift as he moved over to the passanger's side and opened the door. As he lifted his baby into his arms, he realized that her little hands were rather cold. In an addition to fear she was cold. Dean held her close, gently rocking as he muttered soft words. “I’m sorry baby,” he whispered, “Daddy is so sorry, daddy was angry but you don’t know any better. You’re cold and scared and daddy yells at you for crying like you could do anything else.” Dean kissed the top of Rachel’s head and sighed. 

             _“You should give her up Dean,” John told his son, “You can’t raise a baby out here. I know what it is like. I could barely raise you and you were older then Rachel is now.”_

               _Dean shook his head as he took another sip of beer. “I promised Carol,” he repeated for the hundredth time, “She wanted Rachel to stay with me at any cost.”_

 

_“Any cost Dean?” his father asked, “Even her happiness or her life?”_

 

            ‘Or her life?’ That line kept repeating in Dean’s head. His father was right but Dean couldn’t accept the truth, not here. Here it would only hurt him and take away the only thing that meant anything to him. He looked down at Rachel and found that she had fallen asleep against his chest. Her breath was gentle and constant. It warmed Dean inside but it didn’t make the truth go away. “Rachel, daddy doesn’t know what to do,” he admitted under his breath, “But he knows one thing, the next time he sees that big bad wolf I'm going to kick his ass."


	2. Prologue - Sam Williams

  
Author's notes:

_This part has been beta-ed finally:), so minor mistakes have thankfully been corrected. And it's all thanks to Uly. It's not perfect but at least I know it's one step closer to it..._

* * *

**Prologue - Sam Williams**

Sam did not love the night, especially not when the stabbing migraine racked his skull. He couldn’t turn on the light as it would burn in his eyes and every sound rattled his brain. A drip of warm sweat slipped down his forehead and along his cheek, then dripping to the sheets. Sam wiped his wet forehead as he sighed. The pain was unbearable but Sam found that over the years he had become slightly numb to this type of pain. In some ways Sam tried to ignore the pain, tried to focus on something else in order to dissipate some of the pain.

Sam heard the sound of a car passing on the street outside and watched as the shadows danced a bit then became still again. He sighed again as he rubbed his face, this time slowly rising to a sitting position on the bed. The feeling of a small breeze felt great on his hot body. When he had a migraine, he always slept in the nude because it kept his body cooler. Jessica always told him he should try to go naked more often. He did have the body to do it and he knew that he would always get a couple hundred comments. He chuckled as he imaged what it would be like if he became a nudist. He was sure that Jessica wouldn’t object, as she would probably join him. She was always so much more daring then he was, which was one of the reasons he had begun to date her. Of course his parent’s would disown him and there would be no way for him ever to become an attorney so the thought of becoming a nudist was quickly wiped away.

But there was one thing he could do naked, in his own apartment, late at night: Go down the hall and get a glass of water. He slipped the remaining sheets from his body and slipped out into the hallway. He luckily found that his eyes had become use to the dark so he didn’t need to turn on the lights as he continued all the way to the little kitchen. He pulled a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water from the tap. The cold liquid felt good against his lips and all the way down his throat. It seemed to enter his entire body, working its way into his heart, his stomach, and his head. He could feel the throbbing already slowing to a mildly painful pace.

Then the throbbing began again as he heard the familiar chimes of his cell phone. He looked over and realized that he should have thrown that thing into the food disposal. No, that was the migraine talking. He pushed the talk button and brought the phone to his ear. “Hello?”

“You okay?”

Sam smiled. “How do you do that Jess?” he asked shaking his head lightly. He could imagine her smiling on the other end as he heard her laugh.

“I know you, I feel you,” she replied, “I know when you are sick because I can feel it.” There was a pause. “Is it another migraine?”

“Yes.”

“Are you taking that stuff the doctor prescribed?”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Yes mother,” He joked, “But it really doesn’t help much. Just something I have to live with I guess.”

“Sam,” Jess’s warned, her voice growing dangerously close to worry, “You should go see the doctor again! These migraines might be serious!”

“They have done every test imaginable Jess,” Sam answered, “I don’t think they are suddenly going to find a brain tumor or anything.”

“Not funny Sam!” Sam imagined her pouting and he couldn’t help but laugh. “Sam, this is serious, I mean I’ve seen you when you have those things and you look horrible!”

“Oh jeeze thanks,” Sam laughed some more. The throbbing grew with each chuckle and Sam knew he either needed to lie down again or puke into the sink. “Look baby, I gotta go lay down. My head really hurts.”

“Oh my poor Sammy!” Jess cooed, “Okay, you go lay down and I promise when I get back from my mother's I’ll make you feel all better, okay? I love you.”

“I love you too,” Sam answered before cutting off the connection. He sighed as he made sure that no one else could call (although only Jess would dare calling him that late at night). All he wanted to do now was collapse on his bed once again and maybe allow the pain to drift away in sleep. He wasn’t sure he was going to be able to sleep but he had to try. He would need at least a couple hours of sleep before going to class the next morning. Even if he didn’t get any sleep he would still go to class the next morning, he couldn’t let his perfect grade point slip for anything. Sam sighed one final time as he turned back toward the hallway.

But he paused as he felt his body stiffen.

Suddenly, Sam cried out as he felt his head suddenly burn. He grit his teeth as he closed his eyes. There was no darkness underneath the eyelids just burning white light. Sam felt his hand wrapping around the end of the counter, holding as if he meant to break off the tile. He had felt pain like this before, although not since he had left high school. Always the burning lights in front of him and always the pain that didn’t seem to let up until a minute later when it would be gone again. It always took only a moment out of his life, but this time the pain didn’t seem to be letting up. Sam lowered himself to the floor and allowed his back to rest against the lower cabinets. The pain was now traveling through his body, each part of his skin threatening to burn away as Sam desperately tried not to bite his tongue.

_Don’t fight it Sammy._

Sam’s eyes snapped open. All that was in front of him was darkness.

_Let it burn Sammy! Let them burn!_

The voice slithered around in his ears like so many worms on a corpse.

_You know you want to Sammy…_

Sam felt his heart beat frantically as he could see the glowing yellow eyes growing in front of him.

_What a pretty boy you are Sammy…_

Sammy just screamed.


	3. The Last Resort

  
Author's notes:

_Okay, all beta-ed and very happy:). Of course I think I made Uly angry but that's all my fault...really really really really sorry uly!_

* * *

**Chapter 1-** **The Last Resort**

            There were parts of town people avoided at all costs. They found these places run down and filled with lowlifes. There was nothing down there except the filth that no one looked for. That is, they didn’t go looking for it unless they were desperate. 

 

Sam was all kinds of desperate.

 

How he came to this realization was rather desperate in itself. Sam himself was of brilliant mind, a college mind that dealt with the scientific on several levels. He had to focus on what was real and right there in front of him. Which is why he was so frustrated when he couldn’t come to an answer on why these things kept happening to him. He studied each and every scientific fact that led to these visions. But every scan of his brain and every test done on his inner body brought back no result. Doctors were completely dumbfounded and Sam was frustrated. Clearly if this wasn’t an illness then what? What was he battling so hard within his own mind? Sam had to make the hardest decision he had ever made in his life - to seek help spiritually. 

 

Sam didn’t object to the spiritual or what it represented. He just had a hard time believing that such things could truly bring an end to his pain. Faith was just meant as something to have as something to push you through emotionally, not physically. But to Sam’s surprise the priest he’d talked to was unwilling to help him. Sam poured out everything but the man shook his head.

 

“We cannot help you here,” the old man said, standing. 

 

“What?!” Sam cried, his echoing in the nearly silent church.

 

The old man said nothing as he walked past Sam to one of the windows. “You are going to have to seek help elsewhere,” he told Sam again.

 

Sam was in total shock as he felt his last bit of hope fading. He placed his face in his hand as he actually wanted to cry. “I have nowhere else to go!” he muttered. Sam felt like accepting that he was never going to find the answer to why these things happened to him. But as he looked up he found the priest standing in front of him. The old man held out a piece of paper with an address written on it. 

 

“Speak to Dean,” the old man told him with great seriousness, “We cannot help you but Dean Winchester might be able to help you.”

 

So Sam had one last hope, although he wasn’t sure that  it was a good one. As he exited his car in front of the shabby motel, he realized how desperate he was to even  come to such a shady place. He caught the eye of a hooker who gave him a wink and Sam shivered. She looked old enough to be his grandmother. Sam tried to forget his surroundings and moved toward his destination. He found Room 230 at the end of the strip of rooms, although it looked as foreboding as all the rest. As Sam stood in front of the door he felt the need to turn and run. But him wanting an answer  was stronger then the fear inside so he reached out his hand to knock.

 

But as he felt his knuckle connect with the door, it swung open as easily as if he had pushed it. It was open and Sam felt his stomach drop even farther as he stared into the shadow filled room. “Hello?” he called out weakly, “Is anyone here?” There was no answer and every flag in Sam’s head suggested that he do the smart thing by running.

 

Suddenly a sound filled the room, a sound that shouldn’t be there. The sound of a child whimpering was not something Sam expected to hear in this situation. He moved into the room, his eyes adjusting to the low light. He followed the sound back toward the bed, moving slowly and carefully as if he expected something to jump out at him in. But what he found was hardly something that struck fear into him. Between the bed and the wall, sitting in a car seat, was a little baby girl about a year old (Sam was one of the few people who didn’t giggle through sex Ed.) She looked up at Sam with hazel green eyes slightly hidden behind dark brown locks. She seemed afraid of him. 

 

“You’re not Dean Winchester, are you?” Sam sighed as he kneeled down in front of the seat, “At least I hope not.”

 

The baby looked at him, gurgling questionably as if unsure how to react to this new person in the room.

 

Sam smiled. There is always something about a baby that makes any grown man smile. “Why are you here all alone?” As the baby gurgled again, Sam chuckled. “As if I expect you to be able to answer,” he softly scolded himself, “The next thing you’ll have me asking you where I might be able to find someone by the name of Dean –“ Sam’s voice dropped off as he heard the sound of a click next to his head. He turned his head slowly until he came face to face with the barrel of a shotgun. Sam slowly raised himself to a standing position as he locked eyes with the man behind the rifle. 

 

“You’ve ten seconds to get away from my baby and to tell me why you are here.”

 

“Dean Winchester?” Sam asked softly, not wishing to make the man with the gun any angrier. 

 

“Yes, now you’ve five seconds.”

 

“My name is Sam Williams and I need your help,” Sam stated, trying to keep his voice under control. 

 

“Three seconds, just keep going preppy, you’ve got plenty of time. “

 

“I was sent by - Wait did you just call me preppy?” Sam asked suddenly his mouth dropping slightly.

Dean shrugged. “Would you rather I call you man-woman? I figured preppy sounded better, less chunky. Now you’ve got two seconds.” He smirked which visibly annoyed Sam. “Oh poor little pouts boy!” 

 

“This is insane!” Sam cried, but pouting slightly more, “You are pointing a gun at me! You kill me and everyone who saw me come in is going to know!”  
  


“Yeah well, I doubt any of them really care,” Dean chuckled, “And I’m pretty good at making things disappear as it where. So now you have less then a second and since you don’t seem to want to tell me anything-“

 

“I’m unarmed!” Sam cried.

 

Dean shrugged again. “Well that was stupid!” he mused, “It’s not my fault you decided to come to a fight without something to fight with. Now five…four…three…”

 

“I came because Father James told me you could help me!” 

 

Dean paused as his face seemed to falter. He lowered the shotgun as he looked at Sam curiously. “How is the old man?” he asked, his face no longer joking as it had been before. 

 

Sam wasn’t sure what had transpired in that last millisecond but he shrugged. “Um, good as far as I could tell,” he said, the shivers going through him slowly drifting away, “He said you could help me with my problem.”

 

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Well that depends on the problem,” he said, “But I guess James isn’t the kind of guy to screw around unless it’s -“Dean paused as there was another whimper from the baby. He pushed past Sam without saying anything and kneeled down, gently lifting the baby into his arms. “You okay baby?” Dean cooed softly, “Did that big old pout boy scare you?” 

 

Sam felt it odd to see a man with a gun in one hand and a baby in the other. “Is she yours?” Sam felt compelled to ask. He could see the cold stare in Dean’s eyes as once again Sam regretted the fact that he hadn’t brought anything to protect himself.

 

“What you think I’d kidnap a baby?” Dean grunted.

 

“Well you kind of marched in here and pointed a shotgun at my head!” Sam argued, “You got to admit that doesn’t exactly speak for a good state of mind!”

 

“She is my little girl!” Dean snorted, “Rachel is my kid! And how stupidly do you think I’d be if I had actually wanted to shoot you?!”

 

“You weren’t going to shoot me?! Then what the hell was all that counting for?!”

 

“To get you moving,” Dean continued, “Or to scare you off which ever came first. I was kinda thinking you’d run there for a moment but I guess you are stupider then you look.”  
  


Sam’s mouth was agape although inside he could feel his rage boiling to a higher temp. He fought it back as best he could but he couldn’t help that little pout on his lips. He gripped his fists as he could see Dean slowly beginning to smile at how well he was getting Sam to lose whatever fucking pride Sam had left. “Look, you going to help me or not?!” Sam demanded, “I keep hearing voices, seeing strange creatures, and I swear there is something coming after me!”

 

“Well you are so damn irresistible I’m having trouble keeping my hands off of you,” Dean chuckled. The glare he got from Sam was priceless. “Okay, okay, keep your eyes in your head,” Dean chuckled some more as he tossed the shotgun onto the bed, “So you’re sure there is something stalking you? How long has this been going on?”

 

“Well it kind of started when I was a kid,” Sam admitted, putting his hands in his pockets, “But it wasn’t really all that bad then, I thought maybe it was just my imagination.”

 

“So what changed?” Dean asked, shifting Rachel as she began to slip a little.

 

Sam shrugged. “It’s getting more frequent, more serious,” he stated, “And a few nights ago, I swear someone was clearly talking to me in my head.”

 

“They have medicines for that you know.” Dean rolled his eyes at Sam’s glare, before taking a seat on the bed. “All right, I’m being serious now. Anything you remember about the voice, like did it have anything inhuman about it? Did it say anything in particular?”

 

“Well it said something about, well, letting something burn or someone burn,” Sam sighed, “And as for what the voice actually sounded like, well it sounded familiar.”

 

“Familiar?”

 

“Yeah like I had heard it before but it was as if I had heard it a long time ago. And right after the voice began speaking I saw yellow eyes looking at me through the darkness.”

 

Dean looked up suddenly, shifting as Rachel whimpered at her father’s sudden tenseness. “Yellow eyes?” 

 

“Yeah,” Sam said, tensing as well, “Why is that bad?”

 

Dean said nothing for a moment, Rachel still whimpering in his arms. Although he was staring at Sam, his eyes seemed distant. Dean was tense for a moment more before he got up quickly and moved to the other side of the room with the shotgun in his hand. He slipped the shotgun into the bag, still balancing Rachel against him and then slipped the bag over his shoulder. “I want to investigate your apartment,” he stated quickly, “I want to see where you were when that thing came to see you.”

 

“Wait, what’s going on?” Sam asked worriedly, “Is this serious?”

 

“Might be,” Dean admitted, “But I want to take a look first, make sure I’m not missing anything.” 

 

Sam nodded although he didn’t seem so sure. “Um, do you have a car?”  
  


“I have my Impala, which is not a car; it’s a beautiful piece of sculpted metal.”

 

Sam paused as he opened his mouth to say something but figured it useless. 

 

Dean smirked as he raised an eyebrow. “I’ll follow you.” 

 

Sam nodded as he turned toward the door then stopped. He turned back again to find Dean still standing there waiting. “You know,” he said carefully, “I didn’t want to say this before but if you have a baby all by herself, you should at least lock the door!”  

 

Dean eyed Sam carefully. “I thought you knocked it with your super strength preppy.”

 

“Well I did but it was already unlocked,” Sam said, with a very serious tone, “It’s not safe for a baby to be alone anyway! So many things could have happened while you were gone -“

 

“Look, just go get in your car and wait for us!” Dean warned.

 

Sam wanted to say more but he didn’t as he nodded and turned. “Jerk!” he cursed

 

Dean smirked. “Bitch,” he replied.

 

 As he walked out the door, Sam felt very relieved to be out of that room. He could feel the cool air and the sun against his skin as he quickly moved toward his car once again, hoping no one had stolen anything off it. For a moment he looked back wondering if this Dean Winchester was legitimate or perhaps a nut case. Sam took a long moment looking at the open doorway of room 230, just staring at the shadows beyond. Somehow, inside, he knew that Dean was legitimate and that Dean was going to help him. Sam just didn’t know if he was going to be able the kind of help Dean was willing to give.

 

…

 

As Sam walked out Dean checked the salt line on the inside of the door. Even with Sam and Dean both entering and exiting, the line had not really been disturbed. Dean sighed as he looked down into Rachel’s little face. She was so beautiful to him. Sam had no idea how scared he had just made Dean in telling him that the door was open. “You know how much I love you baby, right?” he whispered softly, “You know Daddy wouldn’t allow anyone to hurt you even if it meant hurting himself, right?” 

 

Rachel reached up with a little hand and touched her father’s scratchy chin. Her big eyes seemed concerned although Dean was sure she didn’t know exactly what was going on, only that her father was upset.

 

Dean gently kissed his daughter’s forehead before resting his cheek against the top of her head. “I just need some reassuring sometimes,” he whispered. 

 

Rachel reached up and began to explore her father’s stubble. She smiled as he did, showing that it was okay again.

 

Dean looked out the window just in time to see Sam slip into a little car which Dean thought was a representation of Sam’s manliness. Dean smirked as he looked down at Rachel. “Well so far so good huh kid?” he asked, tickling Rachel’s stomach causing her to giggle, “He’s not a threat and we might have found the demon that we are looking for. Although I guess we’ll have to deal with this girly man huh?” 

 

Rachel continued to smile at her father.

 

“Yeah, you’re right,” Dean chuckled, “At least he’s got a cute pout.”

 

 

 


	4. Jealous Fathers

  
Author's notes:

_Yea! Been beta-ed and not by just anyone! By the fabulous and wonderful author Huntress! Thank you Huntress for saving my b-u-t-t. She is fabulous and now all of you will bow to her...okay maybe not...I'll be quiet now..._

* * *

**Chapter 2 -** **Jealous Fathers**

             

“Well I kind of expected something a little fancier,” Dean mused as he stepped into Sam’s apartment, setting his bag down on the kitchen counter, “What couldn’t spring for a Jacuzzi or something?” He took a hold of Rachel’s hand quickly as she reached out for the knife handle inside his coat. Rachel whimpered but she went back to investigating other interesting objects. 

 

“Look, not that it's any of your business, butwhen you go to college full time you really don’t have the money to stay at _The_ _Ritz_ ,” Sam sighed as he followed Dean inside, “By the way, I’m missing class for this so if we could do this rather quickly…”

 

“Yeah, I guess I’ll try to hurry in saving your life,” Dean replied shaking his head. He caught Rachel’s hand again. “Here.” He held the baby out to Sam.

 

“What?” 

 

“Take her.”

 

“What?!” Sam’s eyes widened just a little. “You want **me** to hold the baby?”

 

“Her name is Rachel,” Dean said forcefully, “and if you want me to do a good job, I need my hands free.” Sam still looked unsure; Dean glared. “Look, I am about to save you from unholy things and the least you can do is hold my baby so I can do my job!”

 

Sam opened his mouth, paused, and then nodded. He took the baby from Dean and cradled her closely. 

 

“Don’t drop her,” Dean warned as he moved past Sam, and down the hallway.

 

“Thanks,” Sam snapped under his breath. Dean disappeared down the hallway and Sam was left alone with Rachel in his arms. Sam couldn't help the smallsmile as he looked down at the little face that was staring back up at him. Rachel seemed to be curious about what this man was going do next. “I got to tell you Rachel,” Sam admitted, “I don’t think I’m comfortable in holding a baby while a strange man goes through my apartment.” 

 

Rachel said nothing although her eyes seemed to tell Sam – ‘What do you expect me to do about it?’ 

 

Sam sighed again as he leaned against the kitchen counter, still looking down at Rachel. “You know you’re pretty calm for a baby.” He cocked his head slightly. “Although I guess with a father as crazy as yours, you should be lucky you’re not in jail by the age of twenty.”

 

Rachel just continued to watch Sam, curious and completely unafraid. She reached out and took a hold of Sam’s shirt, pulling on it. After a moment of watching Sam in silence Rachel finally smiled, showing that she found Sam to be acceptable.

 

Sam’s smile grew a bit. “You are cute though,” he said after a moment, “and you have a pretty smile, so I guess you’re okay.” 

 

Rachel giggled as if she understood what Sam was saying. But then she began to fuss a bit, wiggling and whimpering. She kicked her legs and waved her arms trying to get Sam to do something.

 

“Hey, be careful there!” Sam cooed, trying not to let her slip from his arms, “Um, Dean! She’s getting kind of agitated here!”

 

“She probably wants something to chew on!” Dean called from the bedroom, “She’s been teething for a while now, she gets a little cranky when those teeth start pushing! She’ll calm down if she has something to chew on!”

 

“Like what?” Sam called back. 

 

“Just let her chew on a cool wet rag! She’ll calm down in a minute.” 

 

“Wet Rag, wet rag.” Sam chanted those words over and over again as he quickly doing as Dean ordered. He quickly picked up the towel hanging on the stove handle and with one hand turned on the tap, cold water dampening the rag. “Here you go, Rachel,” he said, as he held the rag to her lips.

 

Rachel knew what to do as she quickly took the rag into her mouth and began to chew gently. She seemed to relax as the cool eased the pain.

 

“There’s a happy baby,” Sam cooed, gently rocking Rachel, “Yeah I had my wisdom teeth out so I know how painful it can be when your teeth try to push out. Although I guess, you don’t need to have an operation or anything.” Rachel seemed more comfortable now in his arms. Maybe he wasn’t so bad at this baby thing. He smiled as Rachel finally let go of the rag and went back to looking up at his face. 

 

…

 

            Dean paused in the doorway to the bedroom, watching as Sam tended to Rachel. He felt a twinge of jealousy for a moment. Rachel was never this friendly with strangers, especially with her father gone from the room. She normally would have been fussier and maybe even let out a few screams. But with Sam she seemed comfortable, quiet, and possibly loving. Why was Sam so different?

 

            Dean shook away the thoughts in his head as he returned to looking around the bedroom. He was always careful in entering bedrooms because if anything could be hiding it normally was hiding  in the bedroom. ‘Maybe because so much happened in the bedroom,’ Dean thought, chuckling at his own little joke. He walked toward the bookshelves toward the back of the bedroom and looked at the photos sitting on the various shelves. He didn’t take all that much time looking at the books seeing as he already knew that this kid was another college boy. Sam probably had a couple of copies of _War and Peace_ and more then a few books on how to get chicks. Geeks always had a couple of those hidden away. “That’s how you know they are women just waiting to happen,” Dean muttered. 

 

            He focused on the pictures, seeing many faces mixed together with Sam’s. He paused a moment as he found a photo of Sam, Sam’s arms wrapped around a sexy little blonde. The position meant that she was either Sam’s girlfriend or his sister. “Please be his sister,” Dean begged, “because you are too damn sexy to be his girlfriend.” 

 

            Dean suddenly realized that the whole apartment had become too quiet. Dean paused in his movement as his body started to work off adrenaline. He slipped quickly out the door way and down the hallway. He felt his heart race just a bit as he realized that Sam and his daughter were no longer in the kitchen. His heart beat finally slowed as he found Sam sitting on the floor with Rachel toddling back and forth. Dean watched at the corner as Rachel toddled over to Sam with unsteady legs. She still hadn’t quietly mastered the balance of the whole thing as she fell into Sam’s arms.

 

            “Well look at you!” Sam cheered, “Soon you’ll be running around like a little cheetah won’t you.”

 

            “She’s got a pretty good start on that walking thing,” Dean said, making Sam jump, “Although she can’t quite do it alone yet.”

 

            “Yeah, I saw that.” Sam rose to his feet with Rachel in his arms. “But I think it’s rather impressive. I mean I didn’t know she could walk, or talk.”

 

            “She talked to you?” Dean asked quickly.

 

            “No but I kind of figured she might be able to,” Sam said with a shrug, “Can she?”

 

            “She use to talk quite a lot, especially when she was trying to copy things other people were saying,” Dean said, his voice slightly cold and slightly dangerous.

 

            Sam shivered slightly as he felt the cold coming from Dean. “She’s been rather quiet,” he admitted, “Did something happen?”

            “Yeah, something did happen,” Dean stated voice still bitter. He took Rachel from Sam and held her close, his eyes never leaving Sam’s. “Her mother died.”

            Sam felt all noise in the room vanish; all was silent. The air was tense and very thick. Sam’s heart twisted as he realized he had stepped into very dangerous territory. Dean’s face at that moment was forever burned in Sam’s mind as Sam struggled for words. But what do you say to a man who’s lost whatever it was he had. It wasn’t until Rachel whimpered again that either man moved. 

 

            “Hey kid, you hungry?” Dean asked, suddenly turning into a father once again. He turned and exited the room, leaving behind Sam and the heavy air. 

 

            Sam waited a moment before following Dean, still stumbling for something to say. He watched in silence as Dean got a small container of baby food from his bag as well as a baby bib. 

 

            “You got a spoon?” Dean asked.

 

            “Ah, yeah, third drawer to the left.”

 

            Dean pulled out a spoon and after placing the bib on the baby, began to carefully feed her. There was silence again.

 

            “I’m sorry!” Sam finally said. 

 

            “What?” Dean asked softly, wiping away some orange goo from Rachel’s cheek.

 

            “I’m sorry about your wife, Rachel’s mother,” Sam breathed, “I’m sorry I brought it up.”

            

            “She wasn’t my wife,” Dean said, not looking at Sam, “She was Rachel’s mother but she wasn’t my wife.” 

 

            Sam sighed as he tried to think of the next thing to say. He figured maybe it was for the best just to leave the conversation and move onto something else. “Did you find anything out there?” he asked, “Anything from last night?”

 

            “Whatever it was or is, it’s not here now,” Dean stated, finishing Rachel’s feeding and cleaning up whatever was left on his babies face, “You sure that you weren’t just seeing things, I saw the medication -”

 

            “You went through the medicine cabinet?” Sam growled.

 

            Dean smirked. “I thought everyone did that,” he chuckled, “I mean isn’t that the reason a person asks to use the bathroom? To find out what problems their hiding so that you can call them psycho or a small dick behind their back?”

 

            Whatever feelings of pity Sam felt for Dean, started to drift back to annoyance once again. It took a lot of control not strangle the man in front of him. “Look, whatever it was came at night,” he said looking away from Dean, “Maybe if you were here late at night, you’d see it.”

 

            Dean looked up. “Are you asking me to stay the night?” 

 

            Sam looked back into Dean’s eyes. There was another moment of silence. “You got a better idea?” Sam asked. 


	5. Toxic Blood

  
Author's notes:

_Now beta-ed by Uly! Thanks Uly and thank you to all those who leave me reviews and I hope those of you who haven't will leave me a review_

* * *

**Chapter 3- Toxic Blood**

            After a bath and a bottle, Rachel was about ready to fall asleep. Dean put the drowsy baby on the couch, placing pillows around her before placing a salt circle around the whole couch. After he finished Dean crouched outside the line, looking at his daughter’s face as she slowly closed her eyes. “Please baby,” he begged softly, “Please just say daddy again. You said it once, why not now?” 

 

            Rachel didn’t answer as she had already slipped into sleep.

 

            Sam watched from the door as the sad father sighed. He continued to watch as Dean lifted himself to his feet and cocked the handgun before placing it into his belt. Sam looked at Dean’s face and realized at that moment that Dean looked tired. In the light of day Dean looked so much stronger but the shadows showed a different story. Or maybe this change was because Sam was actually looking at Dean for the first time with a more serious eye. The circles under his eyes were so brutal that Sam had to wince. Dean looked sad, tired, and angry. Sam tried not to look at those eyes as they were all too familiar to him. He played with the strings of his pajama bottoms before tucking them underneath his shirt. “I’m going to bed,” he said.

 

            “You always go to bed at eight?” Dean asked, trying to smirk. 

            

            “I’ve already missed the allotted number of classes,” Sam answered with a shrug, “I got to go to class or my grades are going to suffer.”

 

            “That’s why I never put to much time into my school work,” Dean chuckled, shaking his head, “Too much time for something that was never going to benefit me.”

 

            “So you’re saying that you didn’t benefit from learning to read or learning how to calculate how much money is in your wallet?” 

 

Dean’s face fell as Sam smirked. But Sam couldn’t smirk long as he watched Dean rubbed his tired eyes. Dean wouldn’t have liked Sam’s pity no matter how much he needed it. 

 

“I have a cot,” Sam said carefully, “It’s not to comfortable but its better then that chair.”

 

“I need to stay awake,” Dean stated coldly, “I need to keep an eye out for the boogie man and his entire wonderful little fucker army. If anything comes tonight, I’m going to be ready for it. You put the salt around your bed like I told you? ”

 

Sam nodded. 

 

“Be careful when you get in bed,” Dean continued, “Don’t disturb the line and don’t get up to go anywhere unless its life or death! I repeat, unless its life or death, you don’t get out of that bed.”

 

Sam nodded. 

 

“And take this,” Dean said, picking up something off the chair behind him and tossing it to Sam. It was a silver flask. 

 

“I didn’t think you drank,” Sam chuckled.

 

“It’s not liquor although I could probably use a bit right now,” Dean said, “It’s holy water, it won’t burn everything but with Demons and anything else from Hell, it’s the best bit of protection available.”

 

“How will I know if the thing I’m facing is a Demon?” Sam asked.

 

“Say 'Cristo',” Dean answered, “It means -“

 

“'God', I know a bit of Latin.” 

 

Now it was Dean’s turn to nod. “Good, now a demon will flinch at that word.”

 

“So I say 'Cristo' and if the thing flinches then it’s a demon?”

 

“You catch on quick Sammy,” Dean chuckled. 

 

Sam frowned as he held onto the flask tighter in his hands. “It’s Sam,” he warned, his eyes lowering, “No one but my mother calls me Sammy because she still sees me as a chubby cheeked little boy.”

 

“Whatever you say,” Dean said, smirking, “Sammy.”

 

Sam rolled his eyes as he kept holding on tightly to the flask as he stomped down the hallway. It wasn’t till he was behind the closed bedroom door that his anger began to cool down. He slipped into the cool sheets and just stared up at the ceiling for a long time. He studied the cracks and the bumps thinking of everything that seemed to come to his mind.

 

 He looked at the eggshell white above him and all his thoughts seemed to drift back to the two people in the other room. He remembered how intelligent Rachel seemed to be and yet so numb to the world in some ways. She was just like Dean. Dean was numb and Sam could see it each time he looked at Dean’s face. If it was numb to the pain or numb to the world, Sam was unsure. Of course, Sam felt so many different emotions looking into Dean’s face - anger, annoyance, sadness, pity - but it was one major feeling that sort of worried him. Sam was worried because as he had looked at Dean just a moment ago, he felt attracted to the man in front of him.

 

There was no denying that when Sam got past the annoying tired  parts of Dean, Dean was rather handsome. Dean was a rough and tumble kind of guy. He was muscular, unshaven, and very manly. He smelled of dirt and ash which Sam found a rather enticing smell. It was a musky smell and very attractive. ‘Musky? Attractive?’ Sam thought to himself, ‘What Sam, do you want to sleep with the asshole now?’ The instant the thought passed through his head, images of Dean’s body towering over Sam’s followed. Sam shivered as he imagined Dean’s tongue running along his lips down to his ear then even further down to his neck. It kept trailing downwards until -

 

Sam gasped as his eyes snapped open. “Think of Jessica! Think of Jessica!” he repeated to himself as he pushed his face into his pillow, “Think of your girlfriend! The woman you love!” 

 

But no matter how Sam tried to deny it, he could feel his erection poking against the mattress. 

 

…

  _“Dean . . . ”_

_Dean could feel the wet drip against his shoulder._

_“Why Dean …”_

_The fire was warm across Dean’s face as he couldn’t only stand there.  And the fire continued to burn with greater heat as Dean watched with eyes filled with no emotion …_

Dean awoke with a start. When had he fallen asleep? He rubbed his eyes as he moved his legs from over the arm rest. It had been a long time since he had spent time in such a comfortable piece of furniture that he had conked out rather quickly. He sighed as he felt the blood quickly returning to his feet. A whimpering sound made him look up. He smiled as he saw Rachel’s eyes looking at him worriedly. He carefully kneeled  in front of her and with a gentle hand, rubbed her back. “Go to sleep baby …” he whispered. He was glad to find that it wasn’t too hard to get her to fall asleep again. He could tell she was enjoying the furniture as well. Dean smiled as he watched her sleep for a moment before moving toward the kitchen. 

 

The water from the sink was cool against Dean’s face. It woke him up and it helped him forget what he had seen. He turned the faucet off as he dried his face with his coat sleeve. But even when Dean shut off the faucet in the sink, he could still hear the water running. Dean looked under the sink but the sound wasn’t coming from that faucet. Dean looked down the dark hallway as he grabbed the pistol from his belt. It probably would have been helpful if he had known what the hell he was going against. He had the pistol and a bottle of holy water tucked in his back pocket. Not much to go on but Dean wasn’t about to go back for any more equipment. 

 

Dean kept his gun at the ready in front of him as he slowly made his way down the hall, crouching slightly as his feet almost slid across the floor. His feet became damp as he approached the bathroom. He grunted softly as his boots started to take in water that appeared to be coming from underneath the bathroom door. “Damn it!” he cursed. Suddenly there was a splashing sound beyond the door and Dean became very still. He pressed himself against the wall next to the door, his breath coming slightly faster now. ‘One …two …’ 

 

The door crashed open with a resounding cracking sound as Dean forcefully opened the door. Beyond the door was only darkness as there was no window in that small bathroom. Dean was just happy that nothing had jumped out at him from the darkness. But just in case his gun was raised. With one hand he reached out and hit the light switch. His eyes burned in the light but he ignored it. The only sound in the room was the water dribbling from the over flowing bathtub. Dean scanned the room further before stepping into the lake that once was the floor. “Damn it!” Dean cursed again as he felt the water not only seeping into his boots but now the bottom of his jeans. 

 

Dean moved slowly toward the tub. He pushed the shower curtain further aside and pointed the barrel down at the water. But there was nothing but clear and empty water. Dean looked at the water for a long moment, gun ready to fire if needed but nothing happened. He reached out with one hand and shut off the tap but still nothing happened. The water splashed a bit more until everything became silent once again. Dean looked at the water again still seeing nothing. He thought to reach his hand in but every bit of common sense in him said not to. The water was clear but Dean could feel that something wasn’t right. He turned toward the doorway again. Looking into the darkness of the hallway, Dean couldn’t be sure if the thing was still in the room or had -

 

Dean looked up as the light above him began to flicker. Dean stiffened as he looked toward the mirror.

 

“SHIT!” 

 

Dean barely had time to get anything out before something black and fast pinned him against the wall. He could hear the splash of the gun hitting the water and he could see the flash of glowing red cat like eyes before something sharp was pushed deeply into his side. Dean screamed in pain as needles went through his skin, burning like acid through his whole body. He knew his eyes were closed but all he could see was white. Dean was about to let it overwhelm him, just to let go, when he smelled the familiar smell of burning sulfur. 

 

Dean hit the floor hard, coughing up blood. The taste of water and blood wasn’t very appetizing but he didn’t have much time to complain as soon he felt two strong hands grabbing him underneath the arms and pulling him into the hallway. Dean opened his eyes but everything was blurry and the light was painful. “Sam!” Dean grunted through his teeth.

 

“I got you Dean!” Sam’s voice answered, “Just stay with me!”

 

There was a cat like growl in the air and another bit of splashing. The smell of sulfur was everywhere as Dean felt himself being lifted up onto his feet. 

 

“Dean, can you walk?”

 

“Yeah but I can’t see!” 

 

“Just wrap your arm around my shoulders!” 

 

Dean did as instructed, his arm wrapping around a pair of shoulders as he began to move as quickly as his feet could possibly move. Each movement was like a shot going through him but he kept moving with Sam. He figured they must have run into the kitchen as the next thing was him nearly slipping on the tile floor. Sam quickly guided him to a chair which Dean sat in without protest. Both men were breathing as if they had run for miles.

 

“What the hell was that thing?!” Sam gasped.

 

“Well, by the shitty way I’m feeling!” Dean growled through grit teeth, “I’d say that it was a wraith!” For Dean each breath was extremely painful.

 

“Dean, you’re bleeding!”  

 

Dean felt his coat being pulled away, but he quickly caught the hand. “Don’t touch it!” he snapped. He felt Sam instantly pull away. “The wraith’s touch is toxic,” Dean explained, “You got any holy water left?”

 

“Not much.”  
  


Dean reached around and pulled the bottle from his back pocket, holding it out to Sam. “Get a towel and pour some of this on it, it’s going to sting like hell but I want you to dab it carefully.”

 

            Sam took the bottle and then there was a pause.

 

            “Sam?!” 

 

            “You are going to have to take off your coat and shirt Dean,” Sam said softly. 

 

            Dean paused then nodded. He hissed as the jacket slipped off his shoulders and then bit back a scream as he lifted his shirt slowly up over his head. He could feel Sam’s eyes on him as he now sat there half naked. He could hear the sound of the bottle cap unscrewing as he closed his eyes. He listened to the sounds of Sam kneeling in front of him as he prepared himself. 

 

            “I’m going to go slowly at first, okay?”

 

            Dean nodded. As the cloth touched his flesh, Dean nearly jumped a mile high.  “FUCK!” he screamed through grit teeth. He felt Sam pull back but he shook his head. “Sorry,” he said as he calmed his body once again, “Just take it really slowly.”

 

            “Okay, I’m going to start again.”

            

            Dean nodded. This time his finger nails dug deep into the armrest as Sam gently dabbed. But Dean didn’t move and he didn’t scream. He remained as calm as he could be as the pain slowly melted away and then disappeared. Dean sighed as he let his body relax more, the searing white in front of him drifting away to calming darkness. That was when Dean felt a gentle hand resting against his chest. Dean hadn’t realized what soft hands Sam had. They were almost ladylike in a way, unlike Dean’s which were marked up from years of battling the world. Sam’s hand was also warm, nearly burning against Dean’s flesh. It slipped upwards to Dean’s shoulder for balance and as it brushed his neck Dean shivered.

 

            “You okay?”

 

            “Yeah, just a bit cold.” 

 

            “I’m almost done. You can put your shirt back on after I bandage it.”

 

            “How bad is it?” Dean asked, feeling the goose bumps on his body growing in number.

 

            “Well I don’t think you are going to need stitches or anything,” Sam answered, the dabbing at Dean’s side stopping, “But I’m not a doctor.”

 

            “I’ll take your word for it,” Dean stated. In reality Dean didn’t feel like dealing with any doctors at that moment. He didn’t have a very good time with people of the medical profession. Sam’s hand moved from his shoulder and Dean missed the warmth. But then surprisingly the hand moved to cup his cheek. Dean opened his eyes as a colored blur he registered as Sam stood in front of him. 

 

            “Sorry,” Sam said quickly, clearly feeling the awkwardness of where his hand rested, “You have some blood on your face. Would you like me to get it?”

 

            “Sure,” Dean shrugged. He felt the rag run along his cheek as his vision slowly began to de-blur. He soon could see Sam in front of him, damp and wearing a bit of Dean’s blood on his nightshirt. But what fascinated Dean was that Sam had a red tint to his cheeks as their faces sat inches away from each other. Dean felt a small smirk cross his face as he and Sam locked eyes. “My vision is back,” he murmured.

 

            “So I can see,” Sam answered. He removed his hand but his eyes remained on Deans. “Did it get you anywhere else?”

 

            Dean shook his head. “She got you?”

 

            Sam shook his head. “I hit her with the holy water before she could,” he explained.

 

            “But you didn’t say ‘Cristo’,” Dean chuckled. He carefully reached up a hand and wiped a drip of water from Sam’s cheek. “I’m glad that you know how to break rules but next time, don’t jump into action unless you are absolutely sure.”

 

            Sam pouted as his face grew a brighter shade of red. “Well maybe next time I’ll let the demon kill you,” he muttered angrily, “Be so much easier then dealing with you afterwards.”

 

            Dean chuckled as he watched Sam go from caring to annoyed in milliseconds. He kept imagining how it might feel to kiss that protruding (and very sexy) bottom lip. Suddenly the scene was interrupted by the sound of Rachel’s crying from the other room. “Please go check up on Rachel for me,” Dean said as he slowly lifted himself from the chair. 

 

Sam watched as he grabbed the remaining holy water from the table as well as a black book from his bag. “What are you going to do?” he asked carefully. 

 

“I’m going to send the bitch back to Hell for ruining my boots!” Dean chuckled as he walked down the hallway.

 

Sam opened his mouth but then shut it again. He shook his head as he moved to the other room where Rachel was, sitting and waiting for someone to comfort her. Sam lifted her up and gently rocked her as the sounds of animalistic screams filled the early morning air. 

 

 


	6. Father Sam

  
Author's notes:

_Beta-ed by Huntress once again! I love her...I love her...I love her and Uly! And You all probably think I'm weird but I do...So heres my short but sweet chap:)._

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Father Sam**   

            Sam sniffled as he felt something brush his nose. He nearly sneezed as he felt something squeeze his nose. He opened one lazy eye and found Rachel squeezing his nose with her little hand. The cot, on which Sam had fallen asleep the night before, was just the right height for the little girl to hold on while reaching out to reach Sam’s face. When she realized Sam was looking at him Rachel smiled a bright morning grin. 

 

            “Hello Kid,” Sam said, still only gazing at her through one eye, “You sure know how to wake a guy up from his beauty sleep.”

 

            Rachel only giggled as she reached up to squeeze Sam’s nose again. She whimpered a little as he took her hand but he reached out and tickled her stomach making her giggle again. 

 

            “Where is your dad kiddo?” Sam groaned as he opened his other eye. That is when he noticed a note safety pinned to Rachel’s shirt. Sam peered at the note through tired eyes. 

 

            _“Sam,”_ he read aloud, _“Gone out to do some investigating. But we do need to talk later. Watch Rachel and don’t let her talk to strangers or eat too much junk food. Dean.”_

 

            Sam groaned again as he rolled onto his back. “Who is this guy? He puts you through a night of terror then disappears?!”

 

            Rachel gurgled as she pulled on Sam’s shirt. She attempted to put some in her mouth and pull on it like a dog. 

 

            “Hey, careful there!” Sam said, quickly removing his shirt from her grasp, “There still some blood on that Rachel.” Sam looked down at his shirt, still slightly damp and bloody. It was a sure sign that the night before hadn’t been just a nightmare. Sam sighed as he looked up at the ceiling. He remembered pulling Dean from the bathroom, cleaning Dean’s wounds, and then touching Dean’s muscular chest. Sam slipped off his shirt and let it slip to the floor. 

 

            Rachel watched silently as Sam stripped away. Her eyes watched Sam’s every move curiously before letting out a little whimper.

 

            “What is it kiddo, do your teeth hurt again?” 

 

            Rachel pulled on Sam’s pant leg, attempting to put it in her mouth. She whimpered as Sam pulled it away.

 

            “Are you hungry?” 

 

            Rachel clapped her hands at this suggestion, hoping to suggest that it was the right one. 

 

            Sam sighed as he lifted Rachel into his arms. “Did daddy leave you anything to eat?” he asked softly. As Rachel didn’t answer, Sam sighed. He checked around the corner peering at the door but didn’t see Dean’s bag. “Damn it! He leaves me with his baby but doesn’t leave me any food to feed her with!” he growled. He carried Rachel into the kitchen, holding her steady to his hip as he thought. “Okay, something babies can eat,” he muttered, “Wait a minute, babies eat Cheerios right?”

 

            Rachel only responded with a look that showed that she had no idea what Sam was talking about. But there wasn’t much else she was going to be able to do about it so she gurgled a little bit to suggest a _‘maybe’_. 

 

            “Here,” Sam said, as with one hand he managed to grab a bowl and a box of Cheerios from a cabinet. He sat Rachel down on top of the kitchen table and then poured a bit of Cheerios into the bowel. He was thankful as Rachel reached in with a little chubby hand and grabbed some of the round cereal and popped it into her mouth. “Mikey likes it!” Sam cheered softly as Rachel smiled, clapping her hands as she chewed the cereal as best she could. Sam picked up a Cheerio and with great skill, tossed it in the air and caught it in his mouth. He smiled as Rachel laughed at this amazing feat. “You like that Rachel?” 

 

            Rachel let out a happy cry as she grabbed up a few pieces of cereal and tossed it in the air, only managing to hit her head as the pieces rained down on her. It made a mess but Sam didn’t seem to mind. 

 

            Sam laughed as he picked up another piece. “Now watch this,” he said as he tossed and then caught the Cheerio again. He smiled more as Rachel laughed harder at the show. He repeated the action once again and got the same reaction. “Well, glad I know I can at least impress you,” Sam said proudly.

 

            “Ahem.”

 

            Sam turned sharply, nearly falling over. He grabbed the kitchen counter for support as he found himself suddenly breathing harder. “Jess!”

 

            “Hey hot stuff!” Jessica laughed as she gave Sam a sexy sultry kiss on the lips.

 

            Rachel whimpered at the new face in the room. It also may have been a little jealousy as she tossed a Cheerio at Sam’s head attempting to get him to come back and play with her. 

 

            Jess ended the kiss, looking over at Rachel. “Well, maybe I should be jealous,” she chuckled, “Considering you seem to already have a date!” She moved past a stunned Sam over to the table with a smile on her face. “And are you trying to steal my man little one?” 

 

            Rachel seemed unsure as she picked up another cheerio and popped it into her mouth. Her eyes watched Jessica nervously as she had no idea what this stranger was doing. 

 

            “I’m babysitting!” Sam said quickly, picking Rachel off the table, “For a neighbor, while he’s out doing errands.” 

 

            “I should have known you would be doing something nice Sam,” Jess laughed, as she leaned in to give him another kiss. 

 

            Rachel whimpered as she grabbed a hold of Sam tightly, hoping that maybe he’d make this stranger leave or at least step back a bit. Rachel rested her head against Sam’s shoulder, pouting. 

 

            “If I didn’t know better I’d say she really likes you Sam.” Jess laughed again. “Look she even does that cute pout thing!”

 

            Sam rolled his eyes as he bounced Rachel on his side. “Her name is Rachel,” he said, “I guess she’s not really good with strangers.”

 

            “That’s okay,” Jess said, waving it off, “She probably just misses her mommy don’t you baby?” She reached out a hand to touch Rachel’s arm and suddenly Rachel broke out in tears. Jess pulled back as Sam attempted to calm the baby.

 

            “Shhh, its okay baby!” Sam cooed, “Its okay. Please don’t cry Rachel.” He rocked her gently until she calmed down once again, resting her head against his shoulder with her thumb stuck into her mouth.

 

            Jessica smiled knowingly. She kissed Sam’s cheek sweetly as she ran her hand through his hair. “You are going to make one great dad one day Sam Williams,” she told him. 

 

            “You think so?”

 

            “I think so and I think Rachel would agree,” Jess answered smiling to the baby. 

 

            Rachel hiccupped as she held on to Sam, squeezing in closer to his bare chest and shoulder. 

 

            “I would even say she might be a little jealous,” Jess mused. 

 

            “Well I’m sad to say that my heart already belongs to another,” Sam said with a grin on his face, “I can no one other then you Jess, not now not ever!”

 

            Jess laughed softly as she kissed his lips again. “Good answer Romeo,” she stated patting his cheek, before looking at Rachel again. “Don’t worry kid, you’ll find a great guy when you are just a bit older.” She attempted to touch Rachel’s arm again but Rachel pulled back. Jess smiled sadly. “Well I was going to see if you wanted to go out for a coffee, but since you already got a date maybe we should think about later? I hear they got a great monster movie marathon going on down at the movie house.”

 

            “I don’t know Jess!” Sam said quickly, “You know I’m not too big on Scary movies.” _Especially not after last night_ , Sam thought. He was glad she didn’t ask to use the bathroom because he was sure it still looked like a disaster area.

 

            “Come on Sammy,” Jess purred as she pressed up against him with her long well curved body, “I’ll sit in your lap when you get scared and maybe nibble on your ear a little?” Just to prove the point Jess leaned in and began to nibble on Sam’s ear. He nearly melted as he held onto Rachel tightly. Jess pulled back smiling. “I will pick you up at nine and I am treating you tonight so all you have to do is bring your sexy ass!”

 

            “Can the rest of me come as well?” Sam chuckled as he watched her walk towards the door.

 

            “Only if it promises to behave,” Jess answered with a wink, opening the door. 

 

            “I don’t think it’s my body parts we have to worry about,” Sam laughed. He could hear Jess’s laugh as she closed the door behind her. He let out a happy sigh, turning to look at Rachel who had decided to distract herself by pulling Sam’s hair. “Hey, thanks for helping me out there,” he said leaning in to kiss Rachel’s cheek, “Nothing cuter then a baby. You may have lost me a date but I think you just go me an even better one.” 

 

            Rachel gurgled as if she again wasn’t sure what Sam was talking about but was going with it because she had no other choice. She pulled gently on Sam’s hair until he removed her hands from his scalp. 

 

            “All we have to worry about now is if your dad is going to be back before nine or not,” Sam sighed. He ripped the note still attached to Rachel’s chest, having forgotten about it when Jess walked in. “Well I don’t think they allow kids in the movies on monster night,” Sam sighed, “Come on Dean! You cannot do this to me!” Suddenly Sam paused as he flipped the note over. There was a phone number written on the back of the note with the words _Call if an Emergency_ underneath. “This is daddy’s number isn’t it?” Sam asked, looking at Rachel with a sort of mock annoyance, “And why didn’t you tell me there was a number written on the back of this?” 

             Rachel just smiled as she reached out and gave Sam’s nose a little tweak.


	7. Phone Conversation - Dean

  
Author's notes:

_Un-beta-ed but I've sent the chapter to the fabulous Huntress! So I'll update when she gets back to me. And once again this is a chapter that focuses on almost exclusively Dean but the next chapter will be Sam's take on this scene..._

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Phone Conversation - Dean**

Dean yawned. He felt being a hunter was deep in his blood but the research part of the job was just a big let down. Dean was not stupid but as he looked at the words on the page in front of him he felt him starting to slip. He made a loud snorting noise as he caught himself before he fell asleep completely. The librarian glared at him over her desk and Dean glared back. Dean hated the library and the library hated Dean. 

  

            And the library hated him more when his cell phone vibrated so loudly that Dean nearly fell from his seat.

  

            “SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” the librarian.

  

            Dean rolled his eyes. He stood up silently and with a cool air swiftly exited through the double doors. He pulled out the phone from his pocket and held it to his ear. “Hello?”

  

            “What the hell is wrong with you?” Sam’s voice was sharp even over the phone line. “You leave a baby alone with someone who is sleeping?! What if there had been a fire or something?!”

  

            “Is Rachel okay?”

  

            “Yes-“

  

            “Then it sounds like you got things under control there Sammy!” 

  

            Sam growled. “I had to take her to class with me this afternoon! Teachers don’t exactly look kindly on students with babies in their laps! And you didn’t fucking answer my question! You left your baby with me!” 

  

            “And how many girls checked you out huh? Babies are like women magnets, I mean put a baby on your arm and you look sensitive and intelligent for some reason.” Dean chuckled. He smirked as he could imagine the pout on Sam’s face. “Where are you now?”

  

            “We stopped for a coffee, well a milk and a coffee, and then to the toy store-“

  

            “The toy store?” Dean lifted an eyebrow. “You’re buying my kid toys?”

  

            “Well from what I could see your little girl doesn’t even have a teddy bear, so I kind of bought her one. Of course now she won’t let go of it and is dragging it around everywhere. The thing is really dirty right now but she seems to really love him. I did it for her! I felt bad that her father left her alone this morning! What the fuck were you thinking?” 

  

            Dean paused a moment as the image popped into his head. He couldn’t even remember having toys as a child even a pity toy. While most fathers put footballs in their son’s hands, his father put a hand gun and taught him how to shoot. “Thank you Sam.”

  

            “What?” 

  

            “Nothing. Where are you now?”

  

            “The park, figured we’d get some air.”

  

            “Yeah, Rachel really likes the slide. “

  

            “Yeah, we went down it quiet a few times. She had this big smile on her face and she was laughing. She’s now playing in the sandbox, and she’s got Sand all up in her hair and her clothes.”

  

            Dean paused again. The pictures in his mind were almost too much to think about. Before he might have been jealous but now it felt oddly calming.

  

            “Dean?”

  

            “Yeah, got distracted by some pretty ass for a moment.” There was a pause where Dean knew there must have been an eye roll. 

  

            “You said we had to talk?”

  

            “I’ve been refreshing my knowledge on wraiths and they live in deep fresh waters. That is they normally live in lakes and rivers feeding on fish and the occasional humans who happen to fall into their trap. They are like spiders, they don’t like to go out and hunt. They wait till the food comes to them-“

  

            “So I take it that they don’t travel through the sewers to bathtubs to attack people?”

  

            “Not unless someone managed to convince it otherwise, that’s why I think there is someone bigger behind this whole thing. Wraiths are on the weaker side so other demons are able to control them, kind of like little evil pets.”

  

            “So some more powerful demon has it out for me?”

  

            “Or me. I have a feeling whatever wants you knows I’m here and if last night is any hint, I think I’m targeted for death.” There was a long silence on the other end. “Is there somewhere we can meet?”

  

            “We’re going back to the apartment in a bit. Which reminds me, **YOU** need to take Rachel, your baby remember, before nine tonight because I’ve got a date with my girlfriend-“

  

            “Girlfriend?” For a moment there was a drop in mood. ‘ _He’s got a girlfriend, the sexy blond from the photo.’_ Dean had forgotten about her.Dean took in a deep breath and then smirked. He had known this guy for maybe a day? “So our little boy is going out on a date? Don’t stay out to late now Sammy!”

  

            “It’s Sam!” 

  

            Dean couldn’t help but chuckle as he leaned back against the wall. “I’ll meet you at the apartment; just make sure that Rachel gets something to eat okay? If you do that then I’ll be set for the night.” Surprisingly there was no sound of annoyance on the other end. No sigh, grunt, or pause for an eye roll. 

  

            “Sure, is it okay we stop by the burger place? It’s on the way home.”

  

            “Yeah, it’s fine. I’ll pay you back.” Dean had no intention to pay Sam back but he figured he’d say it anyway.

  

            “Don’t worry about it. But Dean, can I ask you a question?” 

  

            “Yes.”

  

            “Why did you leave Rachel with me? I mean I’m a complete and utter stranger that you met yesterday! Why would you leave your baby with me? Weren’t you scared that something might happen to her?”

  

            Dean looked out into the empty parking lot. He didn’t want to start a sappy moment but it was unavoidable now. “The first time I left Rachel with my father she screamed bloody murder. Her own grandfather and she can’t be alone with him for half a second without in some way become agitated. It’s like that with every damn babysitter I’ve tried. She’s even managed to hide from a couple of people, crawling under beds and into closets. She hasn’t been calm with anyone but me since she was a little pink thing wrapped in a towel!”

  

 Dean sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. “She doesn’t sleep when I’m not around, she just cries and screams. Then last night, she slept in your arms like she was sleeping with her mother again. Damn it! Even I can’t get her to sleep like that. And you willingly jumped to her aid without hesitation. If she wasn’t my baby I would have said screw it!” There was silence on the other end. Dean wanted to bash his head against the wall behind him. Telling Sam was a bad idea. “Sam, I don’t want a chick flick moment! So speak before I puke!”

  

            “Sorry. Rachel poured sand down my shoe. I have to go.”

  

            The phone line went dead and Dean paused a moment to get his body under control. He licked his lips as he closed his eyes. His pants were tight and he knew it was going to be a lonely night with his left hand once again. 

  

            _‘Sam is just another job._ _Nothing more, nothin’ less. Once this is over he’ll go back to his bubble wrapped life where he graduates from college, marries his sweetheart, has three kids, and lives in the little yellow house behind the white picket fence in some well groomed suburban neighborhood. The kind of neighborhood where guys like you get dirty looks. You are a hunter Dean. You do your job, you don’t get thanked, and you don’t get remembered.’_

  

            Dean sighed as he shoved his phone deep into his pocket. He was willing to get stepped on for the greater good but how long does was he going to be able to deny himself? He hadn’t done it with Carol or Rachel, but then again that didn’t end well either. Dean licked his lips again.  It was like they said in the hunter creed. “Better to deny then suffer later,” he muttered. He lifted himself off the wall and pulled the keys to the impala out of his pocket. He walked slowly towards the car, yawning and stretching as the sun warmed his face. He reached the driver side of the Impala and stuck the key into the door.

  

            Then Dean paused. 

  

            The hair on the back of his neck stood on end as he lifted his head. He could feel the eyes on him and his adrenaline kicked in almost instantly. It was almost out of instinct that he knew where to look because the dark eyes of the raven were high above him. ‘ _Ravens - Bad omens, spirits trapped in animal form, and the fucking creepiest birds ever!’_ Dean shivered as the dark black eyes watched him from atop the street light. The raven cawed and flapped its wings. Dean shook his head. “I hate birds,” he cursed as he slipped behind the wheel. The raven’s eyes continued to watch as the Impala pull out of the parking lot. 

  

            It cawed again before taking off into the air. 


	8. Phone Conversation - Sam

  
Author's notes: _Un-beta-ed, although I've been kind of out of it with illness so I haven't been writing to terribly much. I felt like you guys deserve a new chapter or two. Forgive me my beta's but I get so excited to hear what people think!_  


* * *

**Chapter 6 - Phone Conversation – Sam**

“Yes.”

 

            Sam wanted to smash in Dean’s face as finally he was able to get through. “What the hell is wrong with you?” he snapped. “You leave a baby alone with someone who is sleeping?! What if there had been a fire or something?!” Sam felt like someone from family services, not that Dean wasn’t a candidate for having his child snatched! Sam felt the rage in him grow hotter as he could just feel Dean brushing him off.

 

            “Is Rachel okay?”

 

            “Yes-“ 

 

            “Then it sounds like you got things under control there Sammy!” 

 

            Sam growled. He was trying so hard not to completely loose it. He glanced over to Rachel at the other end of the sand box, contentedly pouring sand all over her new teddy bear, Mister Scruffy (named by Sam). “I had to take her to class with me this afternoon! Teachers don’t exactly look kindly on students with babies in their laps! And you didn’t fucking answer my question! You left your baby with me!”

 

            “And how many girls checked you out huh? Babies are like women magnets, I mean put a baby on your arm and you look sensitive and intelligent for some reason.” 

             

             Sam felt an angry pout coming on. Dealing with Dean was like deal with ANOTHER baby! _No,_ Sam corrected himself, _Rachel clearly is more mature._

            “Where are you now?” 

 

            “We stopped for a coffee, well a milk and a coffee, and then to the toy store-“ 

 

            “The toy store? You’re buying my kid toys?”

 

            Sam couldn’t tell if Dean was upset by the idea or some what confused. Sam quickly picked up his defense again. “Well from what I could see your little girl doesn’t even have a teddy bear, so I kind of bought her one. Of course now she won’t let go of it and is dragging it around everywhere. The thing is really dirty right now but she seems to really love him. I did it for her! I felt bad that her father left her alone this morning! What the fuck were you thinking?”

 

            There was a pause on the other end, a long heavy pause. Sam felt a bit of guilt slip into him as he swallowed hard. This pause had a similar to the day before when Rachel’s mother came into the conversation. Sam opened his mouth to apologize.

 

            “Thank you Sam.”

 

            Sam felt the world suddenly melt away. Had Dean just thanked him? Sam’s heart began to beat faster although he wasn’t quiet sure why. No, he knew why, he just didn’t know if he could admit it. “What?”

 

            “Nothing. Where are you now?”

 

            Sam shook his head in an attempt to clear the thoughts implanted there. “The park, figured we’d get some air.” 

 

            “Yeah, Rachel really likes the slide. “

 

            Sam smiled as Dean actually sounded like a father for a moment. “Yeah, we went down it quiet a few times. She had this big smile on her face and she was laughing. She’s now playing in the sandbox, and she’s got Sand all up in her hair and her clothes.” Sam looked up as Rachel was dropping another hand full of sand down on the helpless stuffed animal.  She certainly did look like a sand monster. Sam smiled just a bit more. “Dean?”

 

            “Yeah, got distracted by some pretty ass for a moment.” 

 

            _For a moment Dean why can’t you be serious?!_ Sam wanted to wrap his arms around Dean and demand to see the real Dean Winchester. Just for a moment, Sam wanted to see the real Dean Winchester. “You said we had to talk?”

 

            “I’ve been refreshing my knowledge on wraiths and they live in deep fresh waters. That is they normally live in lakes and rivers feeding on fish and the occasional humans who happen to fall into their trap. They are like spiders, they don’t like to go out and hunt. They wait till the food comes to them-“

 

            “So I take it that they don’t travel through the sewers to bathtubs to attack people?” 

 

            “Not unless someone managed to convince it otherwise, that’s why I think there is someone bigger behind this whole thing. Wraiths are on the weaker side so other demons are able to control them, kind of like little evil pets.”

 

            “So some more powerful demon has it out for me?” 

 

            “Or me. I have a feeling whatever wants you, knows I’m here and if last night is any hint, I think I’m targeted for death.”  

 

            Sam hadn’t really been thinking about Dean’s safety. But suddenly his heart was dropping into his stomach. He remembered the pain Dean had been in the night before and Sam felt guilt pumping into his veins. Dean was in danger and it was all his fault! 

 

            “Is there somewhere we can meet?”

 

            Sam closed his eyes and tried to focus “We’re going back to the apartment in a bit. Which reminds me, **YOU** need to take Rachel, your baby remember, before nine tonight because I’ve got a date with my girlfriend-“

 

            “Girlfriend?”  

 

            Sam’s heart twisted. There was a drop in Dean’s voice, a strange drop that made Sam’s guilt level rise. But why should he feel guilty about telling Dean about his girlfriend? What the hell did Dean have to do with his love life? They had a connection the night before but that was one night. Still, Sam felt guilty.

 

            “So our little boy is going out on a date? Don’t stay out to late now Sammy!”

 

            “It’s Sam!” Sam snapped. He didn’t mean to be so defensive, it just slipped out. Dean chuckled and Sam felt even worse.

 

            “I’ll meet you at the apartment; just make sure that Rachel gets something to eat okay? If you do that then I’ll be set for the night.” 

 

            _Who is this guy?_ Sam wondered to himself. He felt like a babysitting service! But this did mean that Dean was coming back again. Dean was coming back to the apartment tonight. _Why does that sound so dirty?_ “Sure, is it okay we stop by the burger place? It’s on the way home.” _Why am I even asking his permission?! This man is not MY employer!_

 

            

            “Yeah, it’s fine. I’ll pay you back.” 

 

            Sam knew Dean had no intention of paying him back but he let it slide. He didn’t want to think about it. “Don’t worry about it. But Dean, can I ask you a question?” 

 

            “Yes.”

 

            Sam let out a breath to calm himself before he began to speak. “Why did you leave Rachel with me? I mean I’m a complete and utter stranger that you met yesterday! Why would you leave your baby with me? Weren’t you scared that something might happen to her?” There was another long heavy pause. Sam was sure he had just pissed Dean off now. He had no idea what to say now. He was at Dean’s mercy and what came next shocked him completely.

 

            “The first time I left Rachel with my father she screamed bloody murder. Her own grandfather and she can’t be alone with him for half a second without in some way become agitated. It’s like that with every damn babysitter I’ve tried. She’s even managed to hide from a couple of people, crawling under beds and into closets. She hasn’t been calm with anyone but me since she was a little pink thing wrapped in a towel!” 

 

            Sam was frozen, unable to breath or move as Dean spoke. He listened carefully, taking in each word to make sure he wasn’t mistaking this for some other emotion. 

 

            “She doesn’t sleep when I’m not around, she just cries and screams. Then last night, she slept in your arms like she was sleeping with her mother again. Damn it! Even I can’t get her to sleep like that. And you willingly jumped to her aid without hesitation. If she wasn’t my baby I would have said screw it!”

             Sam wasn’t sure how to take this side of Dean. This side could have been mistaken for human! There was something in Dean’s voice at that moment, a sort of vulnerability that Sam was sure he had felt the other night. Dean was so much more attractive now and Sam had no idea why. _Maybe he needs me to protect him as much as he protects me? Wait, no! Why does this guy do this to me?!_  Sam felt his body growing hotter and his head began to spin.

            

            “Sam, I don’t want a chick flick moment! So speak before I puke!”

 

            Sam nearly dropped the phone as he quickly fumbled for something to say. “Sorry. Rachel poured sand down my shoe. I have to go.” Sam closed the phone quickly, his hands shaking mildly.

 

            Rachel looked up as her name was mentioned, still sitting on the other side of the sandbox, no where near Sam’s foot. 

 

            Sam took several breaths to get himself back together. He bit his lip hard and felt a little bit of blood slip out on his tongue. Damn it! This was bad! He wanted so much to be at Dean’s mercy, to have Dean rip his clothes off and do unspeakable things. But he didn’t have a clue where this feeling was coming from. He needed a cold shower before his date with Jess. “Come on Rachel,” he said quickly, getting to his feet, “We need to get back.”

 

            Rachel gurgled something as she stood up, pulling Mister Scruffy up by his ear as that was the only thing sticking out of the pile of Sand. She waddled over to Sam and held her arms upwards.

 

            Sam smiled as he scooped her up. “Looks like someone else is going to need a bath as well,” he mused as he removed one of Rachel’s shoes. He turned it and a mountain of sand flowed out.

 

            Rachel giggled as she waved Mister Scruffy around. It was good the bear didn’t have a spine or it most likely would have had whip lash.

 

            Sam slipped the shoe back on the tiny foot, then carefully stepped out of the box and started in the direction of home. Thankfully, home was only a few blocks away and the burger place was right in-between, so they wouldn’t have much of a walk. He used the path he often used to get through the park, moving rather swiftly. Sam focused on walking, trying not to think. He looked down at Rachel but she was busy trying to pull on one of Scruffy’s button eyes. It was looking to be a pretty quiet walk as they reached a part of the path that was surrounded by trees. There was no one around now as the wind brushed past Sam making him shiver. “You cold Rachel?”

 

            Rachel looked up at him but gave no answer. 

 

            Sam shifted her on his side, shivering again as a breeze flew past him. And then the pain filled his head. He stopped as he hissed painfully. He heard Rachel whimper but he didn’t say anything as he placed her on the ground. She held her arms up to him but he shook his head, causing another shot of pain to go through him. “I can’t pick you up Rachel!” he said firmly. He brought his hands to his head and rubbed his temples furiously. He closed his eyes as a familiar burning light burned under his eye lids “Fuck!” he cursed as the veins in his head threatened to pop. He heard Rachel whimper again and he groaned. “Rachel please be-“ Sam felt his stomach drop as he looked down and Rachel wasn’t at there. “Rachel?!”  Sam looked around quickly but the child had vanished from all points of view. Sam’s heart began to beat faster as panic started to over take him. “Rachel?! Rachel?!” Still no answer, only the echo of Sam’s voice as it drifted over the park. Suddenly Sam’s mind tried to calculate all the possible places she could have gone. What do you do when you loose something?! Sam was a college student! He should have been able to figure this out!  

 

            Sam was nearly ready to loose it as he turned. Then He felt his legs go weak. There in the center of the path was a raven. Sam felt the raven glaring directly at him, the black eyes deep and foreboding. 

             _“Never more!”_ The Raven flapped its wings. _“Never more Sammy! Never more!”_

 

Sam felt sick to his stomach as he felt his own legs moving without him. He stepped backwards but he felt no ground underneath his feet. He was suddenly falling backwards into a hole. He didn’t fall too long as suddenly he hit the water with a resounding crack. The water instantly filled Sam’s lungs, filling him with cold. Sam tried to move his legs but he couldn’t feel his legs. His arms were just dead weights by his side. Sam was a rock just drifting to the bottom, all around him darkness. Sam’s mind was in pure panic mode as he lay there unable to move as the water filled his body completely. _DEAN!_ Suddenly strong hands grabbed a hold of Sam’s shirt and Sam came bursting out of the water.

             

_SAMMY!_

            Suddenly Sam felt a sudden shock as he heard Rachel scream.

 

            Sam’s eyes snapped open. He looked down as Rachel looked up. He realized that he hadn’t gone anywhere and neither had Rachel. Sam’s breathe quickened. Rachel’s eyes were wide with fear and confusion and she tugged at Sam’s pant leg. Sam was unsure of what to do for a moment. He lifted Rachel into his arms trying to calm the baby. “It’s okay Rachel, its okay”  

 

            She didn’t seem convinced as she looked at his pale face. Tears continued to stream down her face and she began to Scruffy’s arm.

 

            Sam looked at her sadly. He could tell that she was worried. But he didn’t know how to comfort her, as he didn’t know how to comfort himself.


	9. Demon's Interlude

  
Author's notes: Un-beta-ed version, unfortunatly, and this chapter isn't exactly my best. Please forgive me.  


* * *

Demon's Interlude 

          He moved swiftly and silently through the sewer entrance. He had to move quickly as he was late once again. He breathed heavily as he ran his heart racing with every step. Thankfully he wasn’t to far now! He turned right and into the spider’s web, literally. The spider’s webs were everywhere, catching him off guard and causing him to gag as he tried to rip them away from his face. Two glowing green eyes watched him closely, smirking from the shadows. 

 

            “You are late brother raven.”

 

            Raven cursed as his black eyes glaring into the darkness. He could just make out his big brother Arachnid standing in the mess of webs, looking large and menacing as ever.  Even in his human for Arachnid was huge, in both muscles and height and it drove Raven to the point of extreme jealousy. Raven was slick, with dark hair and dark clothing but his pale skin covered body was hardly impressive. “Some of us have to work dear brother!” Raven made sure to emphasize the word work for show. “I have been watching the love birds while you have been down here creating a sticky mess!”

 

            “You have no right to insssult brother Arachnid, Raven, jussst because he isss in the massster’ss good gracesss!” 

 

            Raven peered beyond Arachnid and could see the faint slither of his sister’s tail. “Oh and what exactly have you been doing Naga?!” He snapped, “You yourself have not been TOO busy I hope!” Raven could see the faint glow of his sister’s red eyes as her fork tounge slipped in and out.

 

            “Poor jealousss Raven,” Naga chuckled, unmoved by his attack. “He worksss ssso hard and yet he can never ssseem to get anywhere. Now haven’t you come to report to usss?”

 

            Raven snarled as Arachnid chuckled as well. “Sammy is going out tonight and Winchester will be alone with the baby at the apartment.” Raven narrowed his eyes at Arachnid’s smug look. “I want some more wraiths, and I want more then one this time!”

 

            “Don’t think you can do this alone?” Arachnid mused.

 

            “I just want to be secure! Winchester had Sammy the first time but tonight I want to get rid of that son of a bitch!” Raven licked his lips as he thought of tasting the hunter’s blood once and for all. “While he is busy dealing with the wraiths, I’ll be able to bring Sammy home again, and we’ll be able to get out of this fucking hell hole!” Raven watched as Arachnid and Naga exchanged glances. “Well are you going to help me or not?!”

 

            “Don’t be impacient little brother!” Arachnid answered, “You’ll get three wraiths tonight, just remember that if you harm Sammy, don’t even think of coming back.”

 

            “Not unlessss you wisssh to watch the massster’ssss hand as he ripsss out your heart!” Naga giggled.

 

            Raven snarled again as he turned sharply, whipping the last of the spider webbing from his face. “Don’t worry about me, once I do this job the master is going to be making me a ruler of some country while you two will still be licking his boots!” 

 

            As Raven disappeared into the darkness of the sewers, Arachnid turned to his sister. “Do you really think he can pull this off?”

 

            Naga’s tounge slipped out again, making a soft hissing noise. Whatever light there was in the tunnel’s, glittered off her fangs as she smirked. “Of courssse not, but he will be a welcomed disssstraction don’t you think?”


End file.
